


apple blossoms

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beautiful, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Johnny tasted of strawberries, honey and heaven.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired." Jaehyun sighed and set the book in his hands aside into the tall grass, squinting up at the bright blue sky. A flock of birds passed through the azure above him and he stretched out his arm, trying to catch the sun between his thumb and forefinger.

Sighing again, he lowered his hand and looked up at Johnny, in whose lap his head was resting, soft on his thighs which served as a pillow. The sun was warm, Johnny was warm, his heart was warm. It was such a peaceful day that Jaehyun's mind had yet to realize that this was indeed no dream.

As he glanced up at Johnny's face, he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. The older one had already fallen asleep. He was leaning against the sturdy trunk of a blossoming apple tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His head had dropped onto his chest, rising and falling in rhythm with his deep, regular breaths.

Jaehyun felt a wave of affection for this man sweep through his body and he placed a hand against Johnny's cheek.

"I love you," he breathed into the balmy spring breeze that carried his words toward the horizon along with the falling snow of white apple tree blossoms, dancing in the wind.

"Love you too," Johnny's deep, sleepy voice murmured from above, and Johnny gradually opened his eyes, smiling down radiantly at Jaehyun before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the latter's lips, tasted a small bite of Jaehyun. 

Their lips moved against each other at a slow and steady pace. Jaehyun's thoughts were still quite lazy and so he melted into the kiss, feeling tingles running through his entire body and laughed out softly as Johnny unceremoniously just threw him out of his lap and slid his body over Jaehyun's. Jaehyun didn't complain, grabbing Johnny by the back of his neck and pressing him tighter against him, licking Johnny's lips with his tongue.

Johnny tasted of strawberries, honey and heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, Johnny. You once promised me that we would escape from this prison together. Remember?_

_I didn't believe in your words at that time. I thought it was one of your bad jokes._

_But my whole world changed when you came into my life._

_Life has become brighter, warmer, and more colorful._

_You know, since you left, it's been raining a lot. Someone up there in heaven seems to miss you quite a bit, huh? Can't blame the guy. You have left a lasting impression on every heart you have touched along your way._

_It's been almost ten years now since you've completely vanished without leaving a trace behind. I have made the most of the time. I've traveled a lot, seen a lot, experienced a lot. Just like you told me. So, have I done a good job then? I made it. I escaped. Are you proud of me?_

_Please praise me for once. I have given my all._

_Still, my nights are very lonely. Our shared memories seem to fade away in the moonlight with each passing night._

~

_Soon, spring will come and with it life will return in all its beauty. Once again the snow of the apple blossoms will cover our home in a white dream._

_The eleventh spring I'll have to endure without you by my side._

_Did I ever tell you, Johnny?_

_That I've never stopped looking for you._

_And I won't stop until my hair turns as white as the blossoms of the apple tree._

_I won't stop trying to find you until one day I fall asleep under the tree where we used to sit together, dreaming of a better life, and find my last peace. Maybe I will meet you then, up there._

_Above all life up in heaven._


End file.
